


【all岳】堕落的巫女03

by pick_r



Category: all岳, 卜岳, 洋岳, 灵岳
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	【all岳】堕落的巫女03

纤细的手腕就握在掌中，卜凡扯着人走向内室。心中鼓胀起一种奇异的躁动，越是接近最里面的房间，手中的人挣扎也变得微弱下去。根据屋子的结构，这扇门后面就是他昨晚窥视的房间，那股莫名的热意终于烧上脑子，他回过头看向岳明辉。那人正用湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，突出的小巧的虎牙咬着嘴唇，他从始至终没有说过一句话，只是看着那扇门轻轻的摇头，好像在抗拒进入那个房间。但微弱的挣扎此刻倒像是欲拒还迎的诱惑，卜凡吸了吸鼻子，他觉得自己的心好像被某种小动物抓挠着，痒得厉害。他狠狠心，与他存在着一定形体差距的人就被扯进了房间。

房间的陈设与他昨晚所见一样，就连红绸都毫不避讳的挂在房梁上。卜凡更加肯定昨晚看到的事情，他手上一用力，岳明辉便跌坐在榻上。

“唔……”

摔得有点重，岳明辉不禁呻吟出声，正当脑子一片恍然时，大腿根却被伸到和服下面的大掌一把抓住。卜凡栖身上去，压住了岳明辉半边身子，手上用力掰起一侧的大腿，几乎要把他的膝盖折到胸口，和服宽大的下摆随着粗暴的动作完全敞开。不出他所料，和服下面果然是真空的，腿间那个红肿不堪的洞口直接呈现在眼前。

烂红的穴口正泛着晶莹的水光，一道道褶皱鼓胀凸起，因为突然暴露在空气中，无法完全闭合的小口轻轻的颤抖着，更加令卜凡惊讶的是，随着小口一开一合，竟有星星点点透明的液体溢出来！

卜凡看呆了，他从不知道一个男人的穴口竟然会流水！他不禁伸出手指去触碰洞口的褶皱，液体是温热的，黏在指尖又有些发凉，他索性直接将一根手指捅了进去。没有预想中的阻碍，湿软的穴口温柔的含着他的手指，肠肉感受到异物进入纷纷包裹上来，有种说不出的舒服。他缓缓拖动手指，一点点感受着肠肉热切的亲吻。对面的身子开始不可抑制的颤抖，婉转的呻吟也流泄出来。卜凡像是受到了鼓励，又轻松插入了一根手指，不断的抽插。

卜凡不知道，岳明辉长期从事“祈福”工作的身体异常的敏感，只是活动几下手指，身体就进入了状态。他裸露在卜凡眼前的臀尖儿和膝弯都泛着情欲的粉红色，他眯起双眼，朱唇微启，配合着发出断断续续的呻吟。身体被卜凡按在怀里，被掰开的那条腿也被架在他肩膀上，被完全打开的姿势让他的身体异常兴奋。而面前身材高大五官硬朗的人也毫不顾及的把两根修长的手指深深的进他的身体，插入时的狠劲儿让他觉得那人想把无名指的关节也一起插进去。

“这样嗯……的姿势，不……不可以啊～要绑上红绸带……嗯～才有效果……”

还未等他说完，卜凡突然抽出手指，带出了“啵”的水声，接着一根炽热便隔着裤子抵上脆弱的穴口。燥热感完全占领了卜凡的思维，昨晚那双雪白的大腿，挂在红绸间无力摆动的样子让他的体内像是烧起了一把火，卜凡知道，这是欲望，不知怎么了，现在他只想不顾后果的进入这具身体，心中难以忍受的焦虑，只有那个温暖潮湿的小穴才能平复。

卜凡几下扯开自己的拉链，向上一顶，便顶了进去，肠肉很快适应了比手粗大很多倍的巨物，温柔的吸附上来。从未体验过的快感让卜凡发出了一声低吼，他抓起岳明辉另一条腿也挂在自己肩上，这样岳明辉身体的支点只剩下后穴的连接处，这样的体位，让他第一次感受到原来肉棒可以进入到如此深度。

岳明辉还来不及感叹，思绪就被一阵阵疯狂的律动打断。坚实有力的腰部不断向上顶动，他的身体也配合着节奏被抛起，然后再狠狠的落下去。以往祈福仪式时，他多被红绸吊着，这样的疯狂的体位带来了不一样的快感。被调教得异常敏感的身体剧烈的颤动着，动情的呻吟变成了这场性爱的催化剂，很快岳明辉便被干得香汗淋漓，身体也随之彻底沉沦。

噗叽噗叽的水声在室内响成一片，异常兴奋的后穴分泌出了不少液体，正顺着交合处滴在榻上。岳明辉的分身早已经泄了一次，可是后穴里插着的巨根却依旧硬邦邦的，不论他如何卖力的吮吸都纹丝不动。以往村民来祈福，只要他前面或者后面流出了“圣水”，就会停止交合。但显然，眼前的人并不想停止。

“嗯～啊……够了，可以……停啊～”

“哦？你果真是他们说的巫女吧，神官是不可以说谎的哦～巫女大人后面那张嘴可不是这么说的。”

 

“啊～不要了…我，我今天还有别的工作……啊！”

卜凡突然发力把岳明辉放倒在榻上，那双白腿也顺势被压到胸口，他气愤的怒瞪着岳明辉，他怎么可以在这个时候还想起别人！

有了床榻作为支撑，卜凡抽插更加顺利，他按着岳明辉两边的膝弯，猛烈的动作起来，干的身下的人出口的只剩下断断续续的呻吟，再也说不出一句完整的话。

 

……

 

等到卜凡彻底泄了出来，身下的人已经变成了跪趴在床上的姿势，脸深深的埋在被褥里，不知道是醒的还是晕了。随着他拔出分身，穴口颤抖的流下一缕白浊，卜凡的神色也变得清明了几分。

他有些手足无措的看着眼前的场景，怎么会这样！自己明明只是来确认昨晚的情况的，怎么会……也做了和那些人一样的事情！卜凡有些颤抖的开口，声音细微得自己都很难听清。

“对，对不起。”

他没想过会收到岳明辉的原谅，毕竟岳明辉一开始是把他当成朋友的。身下的身子却像是回了神儿，岳明辉手上用力挪动了几下，靠着墙坐了起来。弯起了还挂着点晶莹的眼角露出了一微笑。

“没关系的，这是我的职责所在，你不要自责。”

闻言，卜凡只觉得内心更加愧疚。他懊恼的抓抓头，想不起为什么会突然对岳明辉出手，最后竟然还把人搞得这么狼狈！

“可是……我真的不知道为什么就，岳明辉，真的对不起。”

岳明辉眼神儿暗了暗，望着窗外，太阳开始西沉，天边的云彩被染成了橙红色。他伸手拍了拍卜凡的肩膀。

“卜凡，今天跟你聊天真的很开心。不过天色不早了，你该回去了。今晚千万不要过来，如果被村子其他人发现，你就要危险了！”

“什么？危险？”

“回去吧，凡子，回见。”

直到卜凡满头大汗的奔跑在山间的小路上，刚刚那个笑容在脑海中依旧挥之不去，他一瞬间明白了，此刻的体验就是“人.情”的一种，那个东西，可能就叫做爱。

天呐，原来向巫女祈愿，真的会实现……


End file.
